ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline details all the events that take place in TTOD4's Hunger Games fanon universe. 468ADD *Jeanne Batzorig is born. 469ADD 470ADD 471ADD 472ADD 473ADD 474ADD 475ADD 476ADD 477ADD 478ADD 479ADD *'December 15th: 'Luciel Ryoku is born. 480ADD *The 480th Games take place. The victor is 12 year old Jeanne Batzorig of District 1. It is one of the most memorable Games because of its thrilling finale and Jeanne becoming one of the youngest victors ever. She would go on to become a mentor. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 1. 481ADD *'December 15th: Luciel turns 2. 482ADD *'''March 22nd: Valencia Milon is born. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 3. 483ADD *'March 22nd: Valencia turns 1. *'April 17th: 'Aloise Tohsuke is born. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 4. 484ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 2. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 1. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 5. 485ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 3. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 2. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 6. 486ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 4. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 3. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 7. 487ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 5. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 4. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 8. 488ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 6. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 5. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 9. 489ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 7. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 6. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 10. 490ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 8. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 7. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 11. 491ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 9. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 8. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 12. 492ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 10. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 9. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 13. 493ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 11. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 10. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 14. 494ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 12. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 11. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 15. 495ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 13. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 12. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 16. 496ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 14. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 13. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 17. 497ADD *Valencia's parents arrange for Valencia, as the eldest of their children, to marry a son of the Proditione family, Izar, in a desperate attempt to escape their poverty. Despite the protests of several members of his family, Izar agrees to it because of how beautiful Valencia is. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 15. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 14. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 18. 498ADD *Aloise stars in a horror movie called "Omnious". Aloise's role in Omnious, a schoolboy, becomes his most well-known. *Valencia finds out that she is pregnant. *The 498th Games take place. The victor is 15 year old Saturn Delgotte from District 0. *'February 14th: 'Valencia and Izar get married. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 16. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 15. *'November 3rd: 'Valencia gives birth to a daughter. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 19. 499ADD *Valencia divorces Izar and gives him custody of their child, as she decides to leave District 8 in order to start a new life in The Capitol. *The previous President dies and Lilith Ryoku, who was in an unspecified position of power, is selected to become the next President. Her inauguration ceremony will take place in April of next year (500ADD). *The 499th Games take place. The victor is 18 year old Xanthe Amadeus from District 1. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 17. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 16. *'October 29th: Valencia arrives at the Capitol. *'November:' Valencia, aged 17, is employed as the maid for the Ryoku family. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 20. 500ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 18. *The events of The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension takes place. **'April: 'Lilith Ryoku is inaugurated as President. **'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 17. **'June 1st: 'The Reapings for the 500th Hunger Games take place simultaneously. 8 tributes from each of the districts, plus The Capitol, are reaped - 4 males, 4 females. Overall, the 500th Games has 128 competing tributes. *'December 15th: '''Luciel is to turn 21. Category:Protected pages Category:Directory Pages